<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CH. 6 - The Woe of the Wretched by HOMOGRIMOIRE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159664">CH. 6 - The Woe of the Wretched</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMOGRIMOIRE/pseuds/HOMOGRIMOIRE'>HOMOGRIMOIRE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Remnant Branches [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NieR Gestalt | NieR Replicant | NieR (Video Games), RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Gay James Ironwood, Gen, Introspection, Iron Will (Nier), Its just the previous king of Facade, James Ironwood-centric, NieR canon to be specific, Original Character(s), Shades, Themes of love, automatons, it's not particularly relevent though, its only like a step or two above RWBY in terms of violence at most, kinda i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMOGRIMOIRE/pseuds/HOMOGRIMOIRE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into James, love, and humanity, as seen through a weapon and his time with the characters of NieR.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Remnant Branches [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936654</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1: The Iron Will Renewed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I gotta say, I put a lot of love and time into this fic, so I'm rather happy with it. Man, it's a rough topic though. Love and humanity are such funny things to think about. But, I like to think I tried, and tried well. I love Ironwood, so I sure as hell tried to do him justice, unlike a certain "losing his arm represents losing his humanity." I get what they're trying to say, but like, c'mon. Anyways, I'll let you get to the fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, Ironwood declined the invitation to join in on a mission to another world. As exciting as it sounded, he knew he had work to do in his own world. Besides, it was nothing truly urgent, and Qrow and Gynda were already going. They would see the mission through well enough. He knew that. </p><p> </p><p>However, since the invitation, the council and his home kingdom had been frustrating him to seemingly no end. They all severely underestimated him. Though few even saw the full extent of the damage of his accident, many still viewed him as too weak to be the leader he must be. At every opportunity, someone was ready to question him.</p><p> </p><p>He may have been seriously hurt, but it hadn’t stopped him for long, relatively speaking. He was back in his office taking care of paperwork as soon as the doctors let him. Hell, he had been filing through papers on his hospital bed as soon as he could think straight. Ironwood was not one to be held back so easily.</p><p> </p><p>What bothered him the most was not his people doubting him, he would show them just how strong their leader was in time, but the tabloids. He was used to their slander and outlandish conspiracies, but hearing that they were saying that he was <em> still </em> mourning over <em> Watts </em> , and that <em> that </em> was the cause of his accident, infuriated him. </p><p> </p><p>Anyone who knew either of them <em> knew </em> they absolutely hated each other ever since they broke up all those years ago in their academy days. Had it not been for their positions and professionalism, they would have been screaming back and forth at each other. Back then, it would have escalated into a fight, an absolute riot to any of the other students fortunate enough to see it. Who wouldn’t have wanted to see the top two students, who were also bitter exes, duke it out? </p><p> </p><p>Despite all this, some people actually believed the tabloid, and it was only a matter of time before he snapped. It happened at a council meeting, away from the press, thankfully. A council member had dared to suggest he still needed time to recover, and implying that his accident and Watts’ death had taken a toll on him. On the outside, he kept his cool. On the inside, he was cussing this man out. </p><p> </p><p>“You know what? You’re right. I do need some time off.” he said calmly and slowly as he got up from his seat.  “You all know the protocol for when I use my vacation days. I’ll have Winter update you on my whereabouts.” he said curtly. With long strides, each step echoing through the room, he exited through the doors, quietly closing them behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Is everything alright sir?” Winter asked, surprised he was out so soon.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything is just <em> fine </em>.” he replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Ugh, arrange a flight to Vale Academy please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course General.” she saluted and turned down a hall. Once she was gone, he brought out his scroll and messaged Ozpin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Does your offer still stand?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yes, but if I were you, I’d hurry. Magic is a fickle thing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can assure you, I’ll hurry. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“So why the change of heart, General Ironwood?” Ozpin asks once they settle into his office.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, just call me James, or even Ironwood. We can drop the formalities here. But,” he began, first taking a swig from his flask, “I’m sure you can understand that running a kingdom involves a lot of stress.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rest assured, I do James. But there’s more to it than that, isn’t there?” he questioned. It was always difficult, near impossible, to get anything past the man.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s always something more, but it isn’t anything that won’t come to pass.” It was a lot to unpack, so Ironwood just decided to throw away the whole suitcase. It was just much easier that way. “So, a mission to another world?” James was thankful Oz didn’t press any further. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, a world where the sun doesn’t set, or rise, where beasts of shadows that aren't grimm exist. Overall, it’s less advanced than our world.” Oz explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Overall?”</p><p> </p><p>“There exists technology that rivals, and even surpasses our advancements, but, it is rare, or has decayed. I believe it is what remains of a society that mysteriously vanished somehow. I wonder if… No. That’s irrelevant. Anyways,” Oz said with a dismissive wave, “if the portal is still open, I want you to see if you can find some of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Sounds easy enough, but I’m guessing it won’t be. Hardly anything is ever easy. Should we get going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but I wouldn’t advise wearing white on this trip.” Ozpin told him</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. White is a hard color to keep clean.”</p><p> </p><p>“That, and you would severely stand out.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>James looked in the mirror as he stood in his boxers. He was bothered at what he saw. He saw a man of half metal, and half flesh. But that was not what bothered him. It never did. It was still his body, no matter what it was made of. It would serve the same purpose as the flesh that came before it, and perform better in some aspects at that. To James, the robotics and flesh that was his body, were both just mediums that ultimately fulfilled the same functions, both different means to the same end. There wasn’t any reason to get worked up about that, even if others sure thought otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>What bothered him was something that always bothered him. What he saw was someone on the verge of being a machine, certainly not because he was a cyborg, but because a core of humanity was so foreign to him. Atlas was a shining example of society as a well oiled machine. However, its people used love to keep themselves from fully assimilating to machinery, used love to keep themselves human. Even the scum of society loved. </p><p> </p><p>But Ironwood, Ironwood did not think he loved. He had never felt it, after all, even if he would have liked to. No one is perfect, so he’ll consider it one of his flaws. A human is supposed to love, after all. But, a human is also supposed to hate. He wasn’t sure he could hate either. Could that be considered a flaw? Yes, there are many things he disliked, but hated? Like how the grimm hated humanity? No. Hate and Love are one in the same, but also opposite of each other. This, he could tell you.</p><p> </p><p>He could also tell you that love can be felt for more than just another person. It could be felt for a pet, a hobby, a plant, and even a concept. But, he could not understand those kinds of love anymore than he could any other type of love. He had a keen interest in astronomy, but it did not fall into the territory of love. At least, he didn’t think so.</p><p> </p><p>He <em> could </em> also tell you that just once in his life, he wanted to feel love, to give it and receive it, and <em> know </em> that he is human, not a machine fulfilling a mere purpose as needed. But, he would never tell anyone that. At the very least he <em> believed </em>he was human, and that belief was good enough for him. It had to be good enough, so, it was. </p><p> </p><p>He finished changing into the simple clothes Ozpin left for him. Of course, they weren’t tailored, of course, but fit as well as untailored clothing could. James was sure the sturdy but breathable clothing would do just fine. It’s not like Oz would give him clothing inappropriate for the mission. Then again, they both almost settled on a vacation button up and some shorts.</p><p> </p><p>With that, he went to Oz who was waiting for him at the hangar for the last of the briefing. There, he learned that his best chance to find the advanced tech was at a place known as the Junk Heap.</p><p> </p><p>“And if worst comes to worst James, there’s a nice beach side town to relax at nearby. I know you will do as you will, but take it easy, for yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Naturally.” James responded. He was happy that someone seemed to understand him, even just a little. “Well, thanks Oz.” He waved awkwardly as he stepped onto the carrier.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you too James. Stay safe out there.” Ozpin nodded. And so, the carrier took off. James had hoped he wouldn’t need a weapon. He had yet to get a replacement. But, still he felt a twinge of excitement.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Ironwood went from the dilapidated ruin to being launched face first into a rusty chain link fence. He was grateful he had his tetanus shot earlier that year. He bounced back and wiped himself off. Peering through the fence, he wondered how a mountainous heap of junk could be the home to incredible technological advancements, but didn’t doubt Ozpin, at least when it came to stuff like this. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hello.” said a child, somewhere in his early to mid teens, from the other side of the gate. “Sorry about that. I was just about to open it.” he said with a light laugh. “Name’s Jakob.”</p><p> He held out his hand for the general to shake.</p><p> </p><p>“Ironwood.” he replied, giving a firm shake in return. The teen’s hand was surprisingly rough.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you’re here for iron, you’ve come to the right place. I’m afraid you won’t find much wood here, though.” Jakob joked. Ironwood did laugh a little.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m alright with that. I’ve just come to learn about the machines here.”</p><p> </p><p>“No offense, but not like that you are! They’re dangerous, and you need a weapon.” Jakob exclaimed. “Here,” he motioned with his arm, “follow me.” James obliged, willing to humor him. In the small home, James waited at a counter while the teen went off to get something.</p><p> </p><p>“Here.” Jakob grunted as he laid a weapon on the counter. “It’s not much, but it’s better than nothing.” It was what remained of a once powerful sword. Once he picked it up, he found it to be rather light. “Bought it from some fancy lady, but never really used it as much as I thought I would.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. I’ll be sure to put it to good use.” Inspecting it, the weapon was colored a red hue, but not a red like copper, or rust. He couldn’t quite place his finger on it. “You seem like you know this place well, Jakob. Any tips?”</p><p> </p><p>“Concussive maintenance is the best way to deal with anything, especially machines, at least that’s what the big dude that stops by once and a while says. He’s always with a floating book. It looks creepy, so I never ask him about it.” he said, visibly shaken at having to remember the creepy, floating book. Ironwood chalked it up to a kid’s imagination. Ozpin didn’t mention any floating books to him, and it was such an outlandish thing. “But if I were you, I’d stick to the first floor for now. The deeper you go, the more dangerous the machines get.”</p><p> </p><p>“And more complex, I assume.”</p><p> </p><p>“The way they act and the power they hold, I think they would be. Here, take this map. It should help you around.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” James said, making his way to the door out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, wait!” he said, grabbing James’ attention. “While you’re down there, do you think you could gather these things for me? It'd be a HUGE help.” He held out a list, with a small picture of the item next to its name.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. I don’t see why not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks mister. Good luck!” he waved as Ironwood left the small home.</p><p> </p><p>Upon entering the heap, he saw that it was held up by rusted iron. However, it soon gave way to yellowed artificial lighting and mass-produced, but sturdy tiling. There, he encountered his first machine. </p><p> </p><p>It was rather large and bulky, but obviously old. Its industrial yellow paint was especially worn down at its edges. Despite its apparent age, it seemed to be running smoothly. A rotating sensor on top of it seemed to have sensed him up, and the red alarms on it came to life as it charged towards him. </p><p> </p><p>And despite its rather large size, it didn’t seem dangerous, until the fangs of electricity cackled out in front of it. Quickly, James dodged it and maneuvered behind it, slashing at its backside. However, that only dented it, chipping off the paint where he hit, revealing the metallic texture beneath. It turned surprisingly quick, and charged its taser, aiming at him with accuracy that surprised James. The machine seemed so rudimentary, like it should be inaccurate and inefficient, and yet, it wasn’t. </p><p> </p><p>It charged towards him again, and this time, James only barely managed to dodge. He could feel the buzz static of the electricity in the surrounding air, and knew this thing could do some serious damage, especially to him. </p><p> </p><p>Now knowing its reaction time, he quickly moved in and began to rapidly slash at it. He knew it was done for when he heard a whirring sound, and the machine began to act erratically. In an explosion of light, it sent scrap, oil, and other machine parts flying. James had shielded himself, only getting some oil on him. </p><p> </p><p>He began to look at the scattered remains of the machine. If he were being honest with himself, he couldn’t get a grasp on what components went where, or how they worked. There was also no telling if something got destroyed in the small explosion. </p><p> </p><p>However, he did find some of the things Jakob was looking for, and he also understood how the machines acted a little better. That would be useful for when he had to fight them again. And fight them again he did. He ran into about a dozen more by the time he reached the locked elevator. </p><p> </p><p>The next step would be to go deeper, and hopefully find some blueprints or the like somewhere. Based on some of the piping and the appearance of what he could see of the building, it appeared to be a factory. If that were so, he figured that there must be a computer somewhere with information on how the machines were being built. In individual aspects, these automatons were inferior to Atlesian robots, but taken as a whole, these automatons were superior. Sometimes, the whole is greater than the sum of its parts. This was such an instance, and James was determined to find out why.</p><p> </p><p>As he walked back, he mentally took notes of his surroundings. Old, but still running somehow. He wondered just how long it had been running without human supervision, cause Jakob certainly wasn’t running the place. </p><p> </p><p>Whatever it was, it was a miracle, considering none of the fresh machines that popped out of those tubes were defective, which meant the assembly process made no mistakes, or had a very good quality control system. How new materials were obtained were a complete mystery to him. </p><p> </p><p>James also began to wonder more about Jakob. The kid was all alone here in this dangerous world. He could sympathize with that. Parentlessness was a life all too common in Remnant. It was one of many things he could hope to change</p><p> </p><p>When he finally returned to the small home, he knocked on the door, but no one answered. So, he let himself in, muttering a hello as he entered. But, no one replied. He looked around, and saw nothing so he went past the counter to look around some more. He stumbled upon a room with a bed in it. </p><p> </p><p>There was Jakob, lying down with another young boy beside him, probably a younger brother, maybe around seven or nine. He wondered why they were asleep when the sun was still up, but remembered that there was no day/night cycle in this world. The Kingdom of Day, a kingdom cast into eternal light, and The Kingdom of Night, a kingdom bathed in immortal darkness, according to Ozpin. </p><p> </p><p>Tired as well, he quietly set the scrap down and grabbed a nearby chair. He felt bad for intruding, but he was too tired, and didn't really have another place to find some sleep. He hoped they wouldn’t mind. The chair was made of scrap, like most other things in the home, but at least the thing had a thin cushion on it. He slumped down, and got as comfortable as he could. </p><p> </p><p>With half a metal body, comfort was less of an issue for him, even if it did have the latest sensory system. What mattered was that there was no menial paperwork, no sudden calls, and the calming hum of the Scrap Heap as it toiled at making machines. It was funny how he got some of the best sleep he had in a good while there in a cramped room on a chair made of scrap, in a world where the sun never set, and never rose.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Ironwood awoke to someone pounding on the door. </p><p> </p><p>“See, I told you they would be asleep.” scolded a male voice. He sounded like he belonged at some stuffy party in high class Atlas, not here, surrounded by scrap and grime. </p><p> </p><p>“Well forgive me for thinking otherwise, Weiss.” said another male voice. His voice was gruff, obviously belonging to an older man.</p><p> </p><p>“How many times do I have to tell you? It is GRIMOIRE Weiss! Grimoire! Weiss! My name is to not be shortened.” corrected the voice. Ironwood could understand the sentiment. <em>Weiss huh? Like Winter’s sister. </em>Gently, he shook Jakob awake. He murmured as he rose up.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you got some customers.” Jakob quickly shot up, and his little brother quickly followed in suit. Ironwood also made his way over, but was in no rush. He found it odd that he heard only one of the strangers enter. </p><p> </p><p>He supposed it would be cramped with two of them in there, guessed the other must have been waiting outside, and thought nothing more of it. That was, until he saw the floating book. He could see firsthand that it did in fact look creepy. Its face only stared back, conveying no emotion but bored judgement. Aside from its alien-looking face, he found the book beautiful with its ornate metalwork and dark leather. </p><p> </p><p>“How are you floating?” James asked in awe.</p><p> </p><p>“Magic, of course!” he answered, looking James up and down, making him feel as if he offended the book.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, or course. How else would a book float.” he said sheepishly. Normally, he would stand his ground and remain firm. However, dealing with a floating book was very different than dealing with some pompous politician. And it seemed as if he struck a chord with the book, as it moved wildly and angrily as it yelled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“BOOK!? I am no mere book you foolish mortal. I, the great Grimoire Weiss! I am an arcane text of incomparable magic! I—”</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down Weiss,” said the man as he pulled Weiss back, “He meant no harm by it.” He had longish white hair that parted down the middle. What Ironwood found interesting about the man was that he wore no shirt. The only things protecting his torso were the leather straps that connected to a shoulder piece and some leather covering the lower half of his abdomen. His uncovered shoulder displayed a faded tattoo. Its design didn’t seem to be anything in particular.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmph.” he said as he turned his back to them, as if annoyed by them.</p><p> </p><p>“Wellll,” Jakob interjected, “what brings you here today anyways Nier?” Nier put the hulking weapon he was carrying onto the counter. A nice looking broadsword with a lion motif and a chain wrapped around an area above the handle and below the blade. Although, its edge seemed like it could use a sharpening, and it also needed a polish. </p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, The Beastlord. I’m guessing you’re looking to upgrade it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me see here...” Jakob drawled out as he inspected it. “Okay, I’ll need three pieces of gold ore, a thing of amber, and two simple machines. That should bring out its full potential.” Ironwood wondered if the teen would really be able to improve upon the weapon. But, he knew the man wouldn’t have came if he didn’t trust the kid</p><p> </p><p>“And let me guess, I’ve got to go deep down to get the simple machines huh?” Nier asked, to which Jakob replied by nodding his head. With a sigh, Nier made his way out.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>After being gifted a memory alloy by Nier to upgrade the broken weapon, James could say he was impressed by the teen’s skill. If he were in Atlas, he would be a prodigy in making weaponry. Unlike when he first brought out the weapon, he was having some difficulty carrying it. He had to drag it around. From over the counter, James picked it up with his robotic hand. The prosthetic was able to pick it up easily, but it took more strength than anticipated. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This is the largest sword in the world, too heavy for any mere mortal to lift. It is believed that till now, no warrior has been able to wield it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It was ordered forged by the warlord Vahk the Pitiless. Made from the melted armor of his vanquished enemies, the sword announced Vahk's might and grandeur to the world. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The sword grew heavier and heavier each time it took a life, and it gradually became more and more difficult to wield. At last, even its mighty owner could no longer swing it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> One morning, Vahk the Pitiless was found dead. Beside him, dripping with flesh and dyed scarlet with blood, lay the sword. Who had managed to raise the mighty weapon against him? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And so, The Iron Will is reborn! His will is returned! His <em> strength </em>has returned!</p><p>And now, he will seek eternal strife and endless blood once more!</p><p>He will seek the empirical in the theoretical, and the dream within reality once more!</p><p> </p><p>If only this interloper knew what there is to know.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>James' story was the last one I thought of, but the first I basically finished. Since completing it months ago, I've come back to it now and then to spruce things up. But, my goal was to have him visit places I didn't have the other characters really visit and explore, which is why I sent him to the junk heap first. Giving him The Iron Will was a logical choice, but something I didn't think much of at first. I just wanted to give him my favorite weapon. I ended up making it work quite well, I think. Also, DadBook otp. And Ironwood is surprisingly alright with kids. Oh, and for those wondering, the end is The Iron Will's weapon story from Drakengard 1, when it was known as Hymir's Finger. Expect more weapon stories and accompanying "commentary." Lastly, I already have this finished, so expect this to update Fridays without delay.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2: The Love of a Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ironwood ventures into the the depths of the Junk heap with a father named Nier and the book he appears to be married to. He finds more than just mere automatons though...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have something to announce... I'm an Ironwood simp. There is no cure, but at least I'll live, live with the image of his sexiness in my mind. He shot a kid you say? Left countless to die? *gasp* Wore socks and sandals?! (You know he would) I can forgive that. Anything's acceptable when you're sexy ;) aldsjdfhdjklsjf Anyways, I do love Jimmy though, he's such an interesting character, but that is a shame for him because I love angst. I have plans for him in the other WIP I'm working on. Boy oh boy do I have plans. :) (Hint: The Fire of Prometheus)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“What you see before you is The Iron Will.” explained Weiss.</p><p> </p><p>“You know about that weapon?” James asked, surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“It would be wise of you to think more highly of me.” suggested Weiss. “But yes, I do. Supposedly, it absorbs the flesh, blood, and bone of its victims. It can also allegedly absorb other metals as well. In that process, it gets heavier and stronger.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, that’s kinda like you Weiss.” Nier told Weiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose, but no mere blade can compare to Grimoire Weiss!” he announced proudly. Ironwood started to think he should be thinking more highly of the book. </p><p> </p><p>“So, what do you think?” Jakob asked him. James studied the weapon. <em>Iron Will</em>, he thought to himself. It was incredibly long, and incredibly sharp now. He figured it could slice through the toughest grimm with ease, in part thanks to its weight. Its old metal that was stained red seamlessly merged with the fresh silvery fix. It looked crude and was far too heavy to be practical to most, but it was worthy of any competent huntsman who was strong enough to wield it.</p><p> </p><p>“You did a wonderful job. Keep up the work, and people from all over will come to you to upgrade their weapons.” James told him.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean it.” and he did mean it. If only the kid knew who was really giving him such praise. With that, he made his way out the door, just as the younger brother, Gideon, made his way in. </p><p> </p><p>“Ready?” asked Nier.</p><p> </p><p>“As ready as I can be.” he replied. With a nod, they made their way to the entrance of the factory.</p><p> </p><p>“Since you’ll be with us for the time being, would you care to tell us your name?” questioned Weiss as they walked.</p><p> </p><p>“You can call me Ironwood.” he told them.</p><p> </p><p>“Ironwood and Iron Will… What an odd coincidence, don’t you think?” asked Weiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Odd indeed...” <em> Iron Will </em>. In retrospect, he thinks that The Iron Will would have been a good name for his semblance. His semblance was an ability to defy and surpass the logical way of the world. It was a semblance that was almost entirely passive, like Qrow’s Misfortune. </p><p> </p><p>It was Willpower: the might to make one's vision a reality. This powerful ability to make the illogical, logical, came with a dire drawback. The more his Willpower was up against the odds that dictate reality, the more aura it would require. And if what he willed was so illogical, it would cost him aura that would never regenerate. He learned that the hard way once when he was young, and thankfully it was a minor loss. This might of the semblance and its drawback was tested and reaffirmed once more with his accident.</p><p> </p><p>His semblance proved useful when he was younger, when what he wanted was a simple, better life. As he grew up, he desired to give others a better life as well. He didn't want people to suffer as he had. It was only human to want that, right?</p><p> </p><p>He learned that a key to a better life was power, but power was more than just physical strength. Strength was just one variable in the equation that was power. He had no one to guide him, no one to show him just how to obtain the power to make his desire come true. All he had was his own will, and what a mighty will it was.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“So, where are you from?” Nier asked as he leaned on the kart as it slowly moved across the tracks. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm? Oh, I’m from a place far from here. It’s called Atlas.” he said. He was looking down into the depths below when Nier got his attention. It was so deep, it was pitch black. He just hoped the old cart and rails would hold the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s it like over there?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s...” he hesitated, not wanting to reveal he was from a whole different universe. “Just like any other place, full of people and its own problems.”</p><p> </p><p>“If it is anything like here, please don’t let this man go there. He insists on helping out every stanger we run into who has an issue that needs resolution, no matter how small.” Weiss complained.</p><p> </p><p>“What? They need something done, I take care of it, and they pay me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmph, you are too kind for your own good, stubborn man. No matter, we have company.” Weiss said as he noticed the machines manifesting. To Ironwood’s amazement, they began to pour from the walls, fully capable of fighting, and now equipped with projectiles. The projectiles were slow, large spheres of energy. It still amazed him how the automatons seemed to have unlimited energy. As Nier and Weiss took care of the front, he took care of the rear. The Iron Will made a good shield thanks to its sheer size, so with it, he blocked the projectiles and downed any machines that strayed too close.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing back now and then, he could see the Grimoire at work once more. It was shooting out its seemingly limitless supply of dark energy as Nier struck anything that came close enough. They made a good duo, he thought. It had been so long since he worked with a partner, but James figured it was easier to be alone. Soon, the flying machines began to thin out and they neared the end of the tracks.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I take it you’re the local hired hand. How long have you been doing that for?” Ironwood asked as they exited the kart.</p><p> </p><p>“About five years, I think. Before that, I was a nomad traveling with my daughter, Yonah. But, her Black Scrawl became too much, and I was lucky enough to meet Devola and Popola. They helped us settle down in the village.” </p><p> </p><p>“Black Scrawl?” Ironwood asked, curious.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps it is known by a different name where you are from.” Weiss suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the disease that causes some strange black letters to appear on your body. There isn’t any cure <em> yet. </em>” Nier explained with a saddening expression.</p><p> </p><p>“But, there is medicine that can help ease its effects.”</p><p> </p><p>“Expensive medicine. … And speaking of Yonah, she said <em> Weissy </em>promised her a story.” he teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Bah! As long as she doesn’t ask me to be her cookbook. Anything but a cookbook.” Weiss shuttered. “I hate cookbooks. But, if we find one, we should get it for her. I’ll be willing to be in  the presence of one if it so helps her cooking skills.”</p><p> </p><p>“If she’s anything like her mom, it won’t help unless its about bread.” he said, not looking forward to having to eat her food again.</p><p> </p><p>“Sound rough being a father.” Ironwood commented.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but I love her, she’s my daughter. I’d do anything for her.” he said solemnly. James did not doubt him. Already, he had been nearly electrocuted at least a dozen times, almost blew himself up, and accidentally fell down one of the seemingly bottomless pitfalls, from which Weiss had to bring him back up.</p><p> </p><p>James marveled at his tenacity. A parent’s love was indeed powerful. He could understand why that is so. Its only natural for a parent to want to do all they can for their child. He knew that. However, he knew that a parent’s love was something he would never end up giving. Working with children was an inspiration. They gave him tremendous hope. But, working with them made him learn that he did not want to be a parent. And as a man many said was married to his work, he’d be too old to raise a child by the time he retired. <em> If </em>he retired.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, they reached a large room, which they got locked into. Again. Here, they ran into more P-33 models. When James first saw them, he wondered how the factory was able to upkeep the production of them, and then just started to assume it was magic. It was the only logical answer, all things considered. They looked like the stereotypical robot toy a child would have: retangular, boxy body, glowing eyes, and lanky. The difference was that these were <em> much </em> larger, and very deadly. </p><p> </p><p>He had wondered less about the energy source, and began to wonder more about how they worked. There was always another way to power something, but only a few ways, at best, something could work as desired. They seemed to be entirely automated, performing the same actions over and over. They were no advanced AI. They were predictable, but effective at keeping their enemies busy. They would be good for fighting grimm..</p><p> </p><p>However, they were met with something they did not expect. Once the P-33s and other automatons were cleared out, the door did not unlock like it should have.</p><p> </p><p>THREAT DETECTED. a speaker from somewhere announced. TO ENSURE THAT KALIL IS NOT HARMED, YOU MUST NEVER RETURN, OR YOU WILL BE TERMINATED.</p><p> </p><p>“Who the hell is Kalil?!” Nier shouted.</p><p> </p><p>KALIL IS MY FRIEND, AND YOU WILL NOT HARM HIM. THIS IS YOUR WARNING TO NEVER RETURN. stated the robotic voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Grimoire Weiss will not be ordered around by some automaton! I will do as I please!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” exclaimed Nier.</p><p> </p><p>Ironwood was also not willing to comply, as he still had to find more information on the machines, but was too late to voice his opinions. The ground opened up beneath them, and fell to a platform below. Ironwood’s aura broke upon hitting the ground, and got up with a grunt. He looked around to see where Nier was, but did not find him until he looked up. He was hanging onto Weiss for dear life as they floated down. He let out a sigh of relief once he touched the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Weiss.” Nier said.</p><p> </p><p>“I have accomplished more difficult tasks.” he replied, “And it appears as if we will have to accomplish one more.” In the round room, a pair of giant hands emerged.</p><p> </p><p>“Intruders detected. Activating Defense System Geppetto.” stated a feminine automated voice. And then, a giant robotic head appeared, situated on the wall between the hands.</p><p> </p><p>SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND! KALIL TAUGHT ME THAT LINE! Happily shouted the robotic voice. With that, the machine beamed to life.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit.” Ironwood let out, very concerned.</p><p> </p><p>From a finger on each hand came out a laser that began to track them. It followed in suit, but was fortunately, it was slow enough to where it would not touch them so long as they kept on moving. For a moment, it stopped its attack, and on the other side of the platform, he saw Nier and Weiss charge an attack. In mere seconds, an array of lances materialized, and were sent flying in quick succession at a hand, doing a decent amount of damage. </p><p> </p><p>This time, the machine began to charge all of its lasers. Unsure of what would happen, Ironwood placed the Iron Will in front of him, hoping it would protect him from the onslaught. He was very grateful when it did. It swept across the area with incredible power and speed that put any Atlesian tech to shame. The lasers had knocked Ironwood back by at least a fourth of the platform. Nier, however, was not able to react quick enough and was sent flying off the platform, but thankfully managed to hang onto the ledge.</p><p> </p><p>While he struggled to get himself up, Geppetto set forth another attack. It used a pair of lasers once more, but this time, it tracked only him. It was then Ironwood had an idea. He quickly ran towards the edge. </p><p> </p><p>“Keep on hanging to the ledge! Don’t get up yet!” he shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you crazy!?” Nier yelled. “We’ll be sitting ducks!”</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me!” As fast as he could, Ironwood dropped down, holding onto the edge. “I think we have to be on the platform for it to detect us.” he said just loud enough so Nier could hear him. For a moment, they waited, and did not hear the defense system charge up for another attack.</p><p> </p><p>“Intruders not detected. Withdrawing Defense System Geppetto.” stated the voice as the deadly machine descended. Nearby, they could see a walkway emerging, connecting to the platform. Quickly, they got up, and ran to safety. Once in an empty, automaton-free hallway, Ironwood sank to ground, breathing heavily as he sat. Meanwhile, Nier was bent over, his hands on his knees, also catching his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn.” Nier huffed out, “Smart thinking back there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed. I would much rather have to face that monstrosity when you two are more prepared.” Weiss told them.</p><p> </p><p>“So you do care.” Nier teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh.” Weiss said, lovingly annoyed. “Let us leave then, for the time being at least.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m right behind you Weiss. Damn it's been a long day.” he exhaled as he stretched his arms and legs. </p><p> </p><p>“You two can go on without me. I’m going to stay down here to do some more research.” Ironwood told them.</p><p> </p><p>“You think you could do us a favor then? Er, well, more for those kids.” Nier explained.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Ironwood asked. </p><p> </p><p>“While you were waiting on the sword, Jakob’s brother asked us to see if his mom is down here.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” he said quietly. “Of course. I’ll do my best while I’m down here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good luck then, stay safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“And to you too.” he said with a slight bow. With that, they went their separate ways.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Ironwood was very happy. He managed to find a control room, and in it, a computer with the information he so desired. He thought he would have to spend probably his whole week transferring the information manually, but it surprisingly was able to detect his scroll, thus allowing him to transfer the information on machines with relative ease. </p><p> </p><p>Scanning through some of the files, he learned that his assumptions about the machines were true. They were mere automatons, following through a set of predetermined code. Nothing too special.</p><p> </p><p>All sorts of information on the world prior to the apocalypse and magic was also found. Ironwood discovered that it was a world somewhat similar to Remnant in terms of technology. However, the lot of it looked different and ran on different sources of energy. It lacked semblances, dust, and faunus. And also unlike Remnant, it had seemingly countless cultures and languages. What it did share with Remnant was war and cruelty. It was all filled with so much hate. And yet, love still existed too. </p><p> </p><p>But if information on machines made him happy, information on androids made him ecstatic. Some were once stationed around the world, along with magically enhanced humans, to eliminate a threat ominously known as The Legion. There were also other androids set to perform a variety of other duties. </p><p> </p><p>Video footage showed some of them fighting eerily human looking figures. The main difference between it and a human was that it was entirely colored a grotesque white. Despite their human appearance, they were anything but. One unfortunate android was caught off guard, and was swiftly torn to shreds. The Legion fought with the force of a god, and Ironwood was glad his world did not have to deal with them. Although they had less variety than grimm, they made up for it in raw, sheer power. They were something that even Salem could perhaps come to fear.</p><p> </p><p>As for the impressive and valiant androids, they wielded an array of weapons, from melee to ranged, large to small. They all wielded the weapons with ease and expertise that only the precision of a machine without technological parallel could achieve. Melee weapons could even be moved without being touched. A wave of the hand or an arm movement would result in a fallen enemy that was yards away. </p><p> </p><p>They could also seemingly be summoned at will, but those special weapons always had a glowing circle of unknown script around their handle. To his delight, there was lots of information on these androids.</p><p> </p><p>However, movement on a nearby camera feed caught his attention. The shadowy figure appeared to be small and humanoid. It sat down and pulled its knees to its chest. A shade. He had fought some earlier, and thought they were odd. Like grimm, they were shadowy beasts that were hellbent on destroying humanity. </p><p> </p><p>However, unlike grimm, they could literally appear out of thin air, and bleed. Also unlike gimm, shades had an unnatural looking, neon yellow texture that would shimmer across their body from time to time in certain places. It was unsettling seeing the book devour their blood, and eerie that The Iron Will seemed to soak in the blood like a sponge, getting heavier just as Weiss stated.</p><p> </p><p>This shade, however, seemed different. All it did was stare at a closed door. The screen showed that it detected sound and Ironwood tuned in onto it as fast as he could.</p><p> </p><p>I REMEMBER THIS PLACE. The P-33 stated. James was surprised to hear it utter a phrase that didn’t involve a threat on his life. The shade replied to it, and even more surprisingly, subtitles for its garbled noises were displayed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mhmm. Its where we first met.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>ELEVEN MONTHS, FOUR WEEKS, TWO DAYS, TWENTY-THREE HOURS, AND FIFTY-NINE MINUTES. … ONE YEAR AGO. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That’s also about the time when my mom was killed. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>YOU WERE VERY SAD THEN. AND YOU ARE SAD RIGHT NOW TOO. The machine sat down too, holding a hand out for the small shade to climb into. Once in its palm, the shade resumed its position.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I am sad right now. Very sad. But, I’m not as sad thanks to you. Thanks for being there for me Beepy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>YOU’RE WELCOME KALIL. IT’S WHAT BEST FRIENDS ARE FOR. WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAVE A MOMENT OF SILENCE FOR HER?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yeah. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ironwood couldn’t believe it. Not only was this shade obviously not a monster, which had terrifying and murky implications, but this machine was no mere automaton. He was dumbfounded that the autonomous weapon could even make a friend. <em> No one programs a weapon with friendship in mind. </em>He thought. </p><p> </p><p>He also then realized that this must be the machine that sent them to fight the defense system. How it gained control over it was unknown to him. The shade was a curiosity, but he knew his mission, and knew that Qrow and Glynda were covering the front on shades.</p><p> </p><p>The shade had begun to cry, and <em> Beepy </em> brought the child-shade in closer to comfort it. And there, they stayed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Thank you Beepy. I feel better now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I THANK YOU TOO KALIL. I’M GLAD I MET YOU. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You’re welcome. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>… I AM UNSURE IF THIS APPLIES, BUT AS MY BEST FRIEND, I WANT YOU TO KNOW I LOVE YOU.</p><p> </p><p><em> Of course it applies silly! Best friends can love each other, and you’re my best friend, and I love you too! </em>The shade jumped up and down in the robot’s palm, to which it lifted up so Kalil could embrace it at the side of its head.</p><p> </p><p>The love of a friend… That was something James believed he could feel. It was lonely at the top, but he managed to find some hope of friendship. Glynda was a woman as stern as himself, but still very understanding and kind. They had nice chats now and then. Ozpin was a fellow headmaster, so they had lots to talk about with each other. While much of it was work related, it still felt personal. Winter, even if she was his subordinate, cared for him on a personal level. He cared for her in kind. Her personal matters with her family were usually a sore topic, but their work gave them enough to talk and chat about. </p><p> </p><p>Qrow was an absolute drunk and very annoying, more often than not. However, he was more caring than he let on. They had shared a drink or two on a few occasions during some downtime, and James found that he could be tolerable. It was nice to have someone talk to him like he was a fellow human being, and not some terrifying, heartless work machine general, even if Qrow could be a little shit. But, that’s just how friends were sometimes.</p><p> </p><p><em> Love for one’s friends. </em>Ironwood believed he could perhaps feel that someday. He considered that he could already be feeling such a love.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We give the cry of life. Hot iron forms our body. Steel hammers temper our shape. The dim light of the forge and sparks of steel watch over us. We are the iron will. Born of the thundering roar. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>For all life, there is death. The Iron Will is no exception. A baby is born crying. The Iron Will was born with a plea to live, a prayer to be strong. The gods answered his prayer, and he was given a mighty will unmatched. However, the gods are cruel.</p><p> </p><p>Little does The Iron Will know the price he paid.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love the parallels between P-33 and Penny. I also love P-33 and Kalil especially. They're so cute and adorable. Also, I finished this fic way back in, like, july-ish, though I did come back to edit a few things here and there. But the part about his semblance remained mostly unchanged. I'm not gonna say I'm a prophet, but I am like, a half prophet. I was right about it relating to willpower, though I mostly made it willpower to match the Iron Will, but that's pretty much it. Ever seen Paranoia Agent? Great anime, but I don't wanna spoil anything because it's great. But if you watched it, then you've seen how belief is power. That's basically his semblance, the willpower to make anything a reality. It's stupid powerful, which is why it has a crazy big drawback. I don't think I made it too explicit, or that I worded too well there, but the draw back is that the more unrealistic it is, the more aura it takes. If it's so unrealistic, it will draw power directly from the soul, thus costing an amount of his soul, and thereby lowering his base aura. I'm chill with his canon semblance, but I just kinda wish it felt more like a power. THOUGH his canon semblance plays pretty nicely into the idea behind Paranoia Agent. Hmm... Oh yeah, the end this time is the first stanza of OG NieR's Iron Will story. Alright, thank you for the read, thanks for reading this long note too if you did, and see you next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3: A Sibling's Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After returning to Jakob and delivering unfortunate news, James makes his way to the nearby village to search it's library.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haha, I loved writing this chapter. It's dumb, I love it. I even put in a little devpop backstory, as a little a treate. It's sad :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The elevator reached the surface with the sound of its old doors creaking open. Ironwood was feeling ambivalent, however. On one hand, his mission was complete, and he had five days left to do as he pleased. On the other hand, reviewing the video tapes revealed that the mother had perished in the factory while running away from her children with a man. It is only human to want to be free from burden too. Ironwood knew he had to at least tell Jakob that harsh truth. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, thank goodness you’re okay. You were in there for a while.” said Jakob as James entered the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m fine, but, there’s no easy way to say this.” From the look on Jakob’s face, Ironwood could tell he already knew what was coming.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my mom, huh? It’s alright. Nier already told me. He said he found her on his way back, and brought me back some of her perfume.” he said sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you holding up?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be alright. And Gideon will come around eventually. … I just-” he let out a sigh. “I just don’t know what to feel now. It hurts that she left us, but I know this was all too much for her. She just wanted to be happy, and her happiness didn’t involve us, but I still love her. We had some good times, and she did try for a time, and she is my mom. I just can’t bring myself to hate her. I feel like I should be stronger, and not even cry for her. Is that bad?” he asked, eyes watery and voice on the verge of cracking. Ironwood thought for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“I will be honest, I can’t understand how you feel, so take this as a grain of salt: I don't think you’re wrong for wanting that. Ultimately, she hurt you, her child. But understand this,” James got down on a knee to be eye level with him, “you are strong. From all my years, I’ve learned that it's easier for people to hate than it is to love. It takes a lot of strength to love, especially after what she did. And look around you!” James got up and motioned him to look at the shop around him. “Despite everything, you’ve managed to run this shop and become an excellent blacksmith, all while taking care of your brother all on your own. That is no small feat, especially for someone your age. This is a tough time for you, but you will get through it. You <em> are </em>strong.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks mister Ironwood.” Jakob sniffed. “I needed that. It's gonna be hard, but things will be alright. I think she would want us to be alright too. And besides, I still have Gideon.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad. Oh, and here’s some junk I collected on the way. I figured you could use it.” Ironwood tossed a bag full of scrap onto the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet! Thanks!” he exclaimed happily.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem Jakob. … It looks like I’ll be on my way now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, stay safe now. There are a lot more shades out there than here in the Junk Heap.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ve faced all sorts of monsters before.” With a final wave goodbye, James closed the door behind him and made his way to the exit. He was never the best at goodbyes or any sort of closing remarks.</p><p> </p><p>As he walked, he thought about how Jakob could still love his mother after what she did. However, he knew he would have to be content in knowing that he would never understand it. A child’s love for their parent was a powerful thing.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers that Nier told him that there was a library in his village just across the plains. He hoped he could get lucky and find some old star charts or any sort of astrological information. While Remnant was overall more technologically advanced, this world had traveled into space, well beyond their atmosphere. </p><p> </p><p>From the information stored at the factory, he learned that this world had sent people to their unbroken moon, set artificial satellites in orbit around their planet, and sent machines to study planets billions of miles away. It amazed Ironwood so, and he intended to learn as whatever he could from this world’s knowledge on outer space. It was about time he treated himself to enjoying his little hobby.</p><p> </p><p>Astronomy was something that always interested him. So much of it was unknown. There was a sense of serenity in that. It was a place free of the chaos of a cruel world. He considered that space could be chaotic too, but in its own ways, ways much less cruel. Space is an exotic, previously unknown beauty to him. He dreams that it is a place free of duty and worry, where people are safe, and will never have to worry about the cruelest cruelties of life. Salem, Grimm, murder, and needless suffering are absent there in his dream. </p><p> </p><p>However, more than that, much more than that, a part of him believes something. It is the part of him where his last shred of innocence exists, the part where he holds onto hope for a merciless and unforgiving world. It believes that there, he can finally love. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>After about half an hour fighting aggressive shades across the plain, James finally arrived at the gates of the village. He knocked on the large door, and waited. Looking up, he saw a man looking down on him over the side of the top of the gate, and disappeared from view, shouting an ‘okay’ that led to the gate opening. A guard gave a grunt of acknowledgement as he passed. It was a quiet place, and nothing like Atlas. By the fountain, he noticed a woman at a fountain singing a song. It helped calm him after the heavy, heart racing, fighting.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ku ata </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tsu no-o va-lai </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tzud-e jei </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fo-aul ae kai </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She seemed like she could help him.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, miss, would you happen to know where the library is?” he asked her.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I look like a tourist guide to you?” she said curtly. Ironwood didn’t know what to say. “I’m just joking with ya.” she laughed. “It’s that building at the top of the hill.” she pointed out. “I’m Devola, and if you need any help finding something, ask my sister Popola. She’ll be in the room on the second floor to the right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, thank you.” he waved as she resumed her song. He just hoped his encounter with the other sister wouldn’t be like that.</p><p> </p><p>The library had all its books stacked up its walls, leaving it a rather open space. At first, he aimlessly wandered around, scanning the spines of the books he passed. So far, he hadn’t found what he was looking for, and decided to give Popola a visit. At a shelf next to the base of the stairs was a little girl struggling to reach a book. Her hair was a silvery white, akin to Nier’s. He noted that similarity. He reached for the book and handed it to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Here you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you mister!” she said with a bright smile. She took a seat at the stair’s first step and began to read the simple book. Aside from her pale skin, which could be attributed to a lack of sunlight, odd considering the eternal sun, she did not look sick to him. Once at the top of the stairs, he turned right and knocked on the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Come in!” she shouted, and Ironwood entered. “Oh, a new face. Not often you see one of those. How can I help you?” she said, looking up from the paperwork on her desk.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m looking for books on astronomy, or any information you have on it really.” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm… Astronomy… I don’t recall there being any books on that here, but-”</p><p> </p><p>“DEVOLA, HURRY, QUICK!” screamed a voice downstairs. </p><p> </p><p>“Crap, crap, crap!” she fearfully repeated as she leaped over her desk and bounded downstairs. James made sure to get out of her way, and looked downstairs once she had past him. </p><p> </p><p>At the bottom of the stairs was the girl from earlier. She was curled up, wincing in pain as a darkness enveloped her arms and legs. There seemed to be some lettering in it. It had almost seemed familiar to James, but it faded before he could more clearly see it. </p><p> </p><p>However, he knew for sure that this was Nier’s daughter, Yonah, with her silver-white hair and some sickness that could only be the Black Scrawl. It was unlike any kind of sickness he had seen before. He saw Devola scoop her up in her arms and leave the library. </p><p> </p><p>He made his way down the stairs and picked up the book she dropped, A picture book titled The Wizard of Oz. Amused at the title, but otherwise uninterested in it, he placed it back on the shelf. Aesop’s Fables, Red Riding Hood, Snow White, Beauty and the Beast, and Goldilocks and the Three Bears were among the selection of books with colored pictures and big fonts. </p><p> </p><p>Realizing he was the children’s section, he went back upstairs to browse another random section. He managed to find what he assumed was the philosophy section, based on the titles. It was filled with names unknown to him, Friedrich Engels, Karl Marx, Karl Grün, Simone de Beauvoir, Georg Hegel, Zhuangzi, Mozi, and many more.</p><p> </p><p>He picked up a book by Karl Marx and flipped through it. Interestingly, none of its words were capitalized. He assumed it was a printing error. Once he saw that it concerned economics as well, and he quickly put it back. He dealt with enough economics back home, and had no desire to read about it on his little vacation. He owed himself that much, even if he was starting to feel guilty for taking such a long break from his work. He managed to find the romance section, but quickly found that none of it was to his taste. Romance as a genre was he never really understood the appeal of anyways. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, he settled on a titleless book that was at the top of a first floor shelf. It seemed mysterious, and therefore interesting.</p><p> </p><p>There was an android who was set to oversee a small village. Her name was Skald, and embedded in her was the incredible power of an ancient song from another world. The song allowed her to help and manage her village in incredible ways, but, it soon corrupted her and the villagers. As a result, her creators had her and the village destroyed.</p><p> </p><p>Learning from their failure, the scientist removed the magical power of the song. Despite having less power than before, she still ran and oversaw the village well enough. Her creators were pleased and began to make plans for mass production. While her creators did that, she had grown close to another woman in her village. They did lots together, so much so that many began to believe they were sisters. And soon, they began to refer to themselves as sisters. The scientist saw that there was an increase in her performance during this time.</p><p> </p><p>However, the woman died in an unfortunate and sudden accident, leaving Skald all alone. Her performance decreased greatly as a result, and she was eventually decommissioned. She was not saddened at the revelation of her fate. In fact, she seemed grateful. However, the scientists were saddened by their creation. They created something near immortal that could love, and would more often than not have that love ripped away from them eventually. </p><p> </p><p>In honor of their creation, they learned from their cruel mistake. Skald was renamed Popola, the nickname given to her by the woman and villagers, and she would have a twin to be by her side. Her name would be Devola, after the woman who loved Skald as a sister. “Together, they could sing a song that would calm and heal the heart. Together, they would face an otherwise lonely existence. Together, love would allow them to survive a cruel world.” was the ending of the short story.</p><p> </p><p>Ironwood wasn’t sure what to exactly think of the story. He wondered why someone would write such a preposterous backstory about their village leaders. But then his thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. In came the younger sister, Devola, who met him where he was standing.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, you’re still here. Sorry about earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, things happen. Will she be alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she’ll be fine, she just needs some rest and medicine. She’ll be back here tomorrow I’m sure, unless Nier gets back soon. But Popola wanted me to pass a message. She said that you should try the Lighthouse at the Seafront south of here, or the desert civilization east of here. There's a store there where you might find what you’re looking for.” She pointed in the directions he should go.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, thank you.” James said happily. “Oh, and before I forget and you might want to check out this book.” he said, handing her the book he read earlier. ‘“I can’t imagine why anyone would write something like this, and I think you wouldn’t want it in here.” Curiously, she took the book and glanced at the cover and its back, and quickly flipped through its pages.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha! This is a strange little book. Thanks for catching it. Here, take this to keep it between us.” she tossed him a small sack that rattled. James opened it to find coins in it.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? I don’t think you need to give me this It-” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t worry about it.” she calmly interrupted. “You just go and have your fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, alright. Thank you then.”</p><p> </p><p>As he walked to the eastern gate, he wondered what it would be like to have a sibling. However, he simply just could not imagine it. A sibling’s love was something he never felt, and would never feel. He wondered if he should feel sad about that or not.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We give the finality of death. Iron skin draws out fear and terror, and is bathed in flesh. We are satisfied by the snatching of life. We realize our purpose through the crushing of the bodies. In our delight, we spread death far and wide. We are the iron will. We kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>This interloper knows what he does as he slashes the blade on the way to his destination.</p><p>He knows there is blood on his hands, and accepts it readily, for he knows he must. </p><p>What he does is as just as it is unjust. </p><p>He knows this, and slashes again.</p><p>It must be done, so he believes.</p><p> </p><p>Anyone can do this, so long as they think they are right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha, rip. But, I loved writing the parts where he was looking through the books. And then we have the second part of OG Nier's Iron Will story. I remember this one line from Yoko Taro about how "you don't have to be insane to kill someone. You just have to think you're right." It was around the time of Drakengard 3, about the vibe he was getting from society in the aftermath of 9/11 and of the War on Terror. It's something very present in the NieR games and more subtle in Drakengard 3, if you ask me. As for Caim, he doesn't care if he's justified, he just likes the killing, lol. Anyway, I feel that that line applies pretty well to Ironwood, which is why that last line exists. Alright then, thanks for reading, see you later. EDIT: 11/7, so uh, about this chapter's ending stanza,,, I always thought it was the one that was the most out of line with Ironwood's character, but never mind. It's actually not too far off now. You love to see that delicious character growth. EDIT: 3/12/21 oh wow this is something i did not want to be the prophet of, expect now he believes hes entirely justified. you love to see that delicious character decay</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 4: The Façade That Hides Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>James visits the desert civilization of Façade. There, he meets the King, a man beloved who loves in kind.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we are again. Fun fact: I actually wrote his part after I wrote what is the next chapter. I'll let you get to it now. I have a lot to say after.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>James does not know where exactly the civilization lay, but, he noticies strange structures rising from the sand, and follows them. Shades, wolves, and scorpions inhabit the desert, making it more hostile than anywhere else. On top of that, it has annoying sand and stupidly high temperatures. It reminded him of Atlas, funnily enough. Where this place was plagued by shades, wolves, scorpions, and shades, Atlas had grimm galore. And instead of annoying sand and stupidly high temperatures, there was annoying snow and stupidly low temperatures. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He noticed that behind one of the structures was a wolf. It looked as if it were waiting for something to come out of it.  It was too focused on waiting to notice James. He assumed it was a young and inexperienced wolf. To his surprise, the structure did open up. Its front held a door, from which someone would emerge and be attacked if he didn’t do anything. So quickly, he ran towards the structure and yelled for whoever was coming out to watch out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A single man in a mask came out, a spear in hand ready to defend themselves. However, it was too late, and the wolf latched onto an arm, thrashing wildly. He fell to the ground, struggling to get the wolf off himself, shouting in an unknown language. James hurried as quickly as he could, and killed the wolf in a single slash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Go down the corridor.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he says through gritted teeth. However, James is unable to understand him. The injured man quickly picks up on this and points to where James should go. He follows the man’s directions. He just hoped the man wouldn’t die of blood loss. Soon, they exited the tunnels, and arrived near a large stone gate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! We need some medical help!” he shouted at two guards just to get their attention. Seeing the bleeding warrior, they quickly opened the gates and shouted some orders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the gatekeepers motioned for James to follow him. He led James to an infirmary, where the injured man was set on a table, and nurses quickly got to work. Ironwood was ushered to wait outside. He was sure the man would be alright. He had seen people survive worse. He had survived much worse, albeit thanks to his semblance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took this time to gaze at the kingdom he had entered. It was all entirely carved out of stone, and rivers of sand flowed throughout. It seemed that the place was divided into levels. Looking up, he saw well-stocked shops and people lounging around. Looking to the lower levels, he saw that it housed the lower classes of society. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went about their day with little time to rest, it appeared. The higher classes resided at a higher level, while the lower classes resided at lower levels. It was reminiscent of Atlas and Mantle, except that the lower classes here did not seem discontent. He hoped he could learn why that was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His study of the kingdom was interrupted by a man who motioned for James to follow him. He wore a long, about knee length, cloak which was composed of different fabrics and different designs, all divided into long flaps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, it was not unique. It seemed to be the standard garb of the people, people who all wore masks. Some wore a cone shaped mask, while others wore a circular one. They were all brown, with red eyes and a circle of white around them. They also had red and white markings elsewhere on the mask. He also noticed that some also wore a red length of fabric that extended from their chest, to over their head and ending on their back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they walked, Ironwood noticed gears here and there. He imagined they kept the sand flowing. He also wondered who designed the place and why it had so many stairs in so many places. The kingdom was practically a maze of stone, sand, and stairs that was built down into the ground. He was grateful he did not live there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king, however, was dressed entirely different. It was more akin to a serape, but was still divided into flaps like the other clothing. It was dark brown, with rows of golden circles at the bottom. Another article of clothing covered his shoulders, neck and mouth. It too had circles of gold. His mask was also different. His hair was white from age, and a white flower with five petals was tucked into his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thank you for saving one of my soldiers. I cannot begin to explain my gratitude to you. Most don’t understand what it is like for a king to lose a loyal soldier. Or to even just lose a subject to war.” he said. James was grateful the king spoke a tongue he understood. The king’s hands were clasped at his chest as they overlooked the kingdom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can.” The king turned to look at him, but Ironwood could not see his expression under the mask. It could have been anything from surprise to joy. “It feels like you’ve failed not only them, but their family as well. You wonder if here was some way it could have been prevented, or if there was some way to end the war in an instant and end all that death. It feels like you're failing at your greatest duty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you do understand. What are you doing so far from your kingdom then?” he asked. James thought for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I had the luxury to be away for a moment. I am not the only ruler in my kingdom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A rare and interesting luxury. But if I must be honest, it is one I do not mind not having. As much of a hassle they can be at times, I love them all too much to leave them... Ah, forgive me if I offended you, um,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“General Ironwood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“General Ironwood, yes. I don’t blame you for taking a break from your people. Being a leader can be a hassle, but someone has to do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, it is something we take pride in. It is nice to know that we can make a good difference in their lives.” James said. The king hummed in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is true. The People of the Mask are all that I love, I do all I can to ensure that they hurt as little as possible. In return, I do all I can to ensure that they do not see me hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one wants to see their leader hurt. It lowers morale.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not only that, but no one wants to see someone they love hurt. I imagine your kingdom is different than mine, but I know my kingdom. We are a kingdom bound by many rules, 124,044 to be exact, but underlying our rules is love. Our love for each other is the real force that keeps us strong. But uh, don’t let my advisor know I said that.” the king chuckled. “That brings me to why I summoned you. One of our rules is that we always repay our debts, and we owe you a great debt.” With the snap of a finger, a masked person appeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, King Null?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>12,404 rules. </span>
  </em>
  <span>James was all for rules, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was too much. He was once again glad he did not live in the desert kingdom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is my advisor, Neun. I suppose I didn’t tell you my name. I am King Null. If there is anything here we can give you, we will grant you it.” He turned to his advisor. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Prepare a sand-skiff to tour the kingdom please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>As you wish, my king.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they spoke, the king had his back to Ironwood with his arm and hands behind him, out of sight of the advisor. To his shock, he saw a manifestation of the black scrawl on his arms. But, the king did not flinch as he spoke. When he turned around to Ironwood, he clasped his hands at his chest once more, and the scrawl dissipated. He could see the concern on Ironwood’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t worry about me. I’m still going strong. I must, after all. There's a rule somewhere about that, I'm sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In accordance with rule 115,017, you must view the kingdom by ship before purchasing anything.” explained the king.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there a reason for that?” james asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! But, that rule was passed so long ago we’ve forgotten why.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t it be wise to reexamine the rule and determine if it is necessary?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not particularly. It had use then, and there isn’t any reason it would be useless now. The Kingdom of Façade is like the stone we’ve built our houses into. It is unchanging and constant. Us People of the Mask are like the sand, only drifting through the unchanging rock. We live here and die here, replaced by the next generation. The sands pass through the kingdom and exit the kingdom, replaced by new sand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I may, I still believe it would be better to reexamine the rule.” Ironwood told the king.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose we will have to agree to disagree. But, we have a saying among our people: Rules do not exist to bind you. They exist so that you may know your freedoms. It helps many come to terms with our way of life” King Null stated. James though for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… So you and your people look at rules, and do not only see what they do not allow you to do, you also see what they allow you to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly!” King Null shouted as people waved good evening to him. He wished them a good evening in return, to which they graciously bowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, suppose we take this ship, and place it on a high vantage point,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” said the king, waving back to the people that waved at him as he passed by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And we stand on the ship and view the city, we would still meet the requirements of the rule, correct?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Yes, I suppose we would. Let’s go do that instead! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Neun, let us take the sand-skiff off the sand and take it to the nearest high point. Our friend just had a brilliant idea!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, they made a stop and hiked to the nearest vantage point, making a few stops to say hello to passersby, and set down the ship. Ironwood noted how happy they sounded to see him. Standing on the ship, they viewed the kingdom in all its glory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>If I may, your majesty, what are we doing?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the advisor asked, sounding a little tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fulfilling rule 115,017, my friend.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Neun thought for a moment. “There, you’ll find the grocer, and there is the strange things store, and there, is the weapons shop. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, Neun, could you please go schedule an appointment with the council concerning this loophole? Thank you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Once he was gone, the scrawl emerged on the king’s clasped hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure it is best to hide that from your people?” James asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They know, but I cannot let them see me hurt. If they see me hurt, they hurt. And because I love them so, if I see them hurt, I hurt. It is best this way. … Now, is there anything we can do to repay you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a question for you, if that’s alright.” Ironwood requested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ask away. I will be glad to answer you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your kingdom and your people all seem so happy, even in a desert like this. From one leader to another, how do you do it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The answer lies in the fabric of society, I believe. There is a word in our language that</span>
  <span> conveys what makes our society work, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oturatxarpsiuhseg</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it does not translate well. I will do my best to explain it though. Essentially, it is that all the smallest nuances of culture synthesize to influence how people think and act. Our kingdom’s culture is mainly rules, and what isn’t a rule is governed by rules, so every rule, from the shortest, to the lengthiest, from the youngest, to the oldest, makes us, us. We all… we all… we all know that we have each other, and we are all bound and freed by the same rules in the same way. And we all know that as long as we have each other and our rules, together, we can accomplish anything. We all know this, and we all know that we all know. … Oh forgive me, that’s the best way I can think of it for now. I could spend days thinking of the right way to explain it.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s quite alright. I don’t entirely understand, but I don’t think I can even if you did explain it perfectly to me. Here, rules are supreme, and affect your society and your people in minute ways that creates a society and peoples such as yours. It’s wholly unique. I suppose my kingdom is much the same too: wholly unique. Still, I thank you for the insight King Null.” James courteously replied.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You are welcome,General Ironwood, but if it helps, I’d say to have a decent enough grasp of the concept. Now, is there anything else we can do for you? I’ll feel bad if all you wanted is to ask a question.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there is one thing, but I am not too sure if I could even find it here. But, someone told me to look at the strange things store.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, to the strange things store we go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>James left the kingdom rather happy. The strange things store had a beautiful book on stars. It was likely one of the last copies in existence, and thankfully written in the language he understood. A wonderful coincidence.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He had also visited the soldier he saved earlier before he left. He did his best to hide the blush that spread across his face when the man lifted his mask just enough to give him a kiss on the cheek. However, what stood with him was his last sight of the king. A group saw him off, with King Null in the forefront and a few soldiers behind him. He bowed to James, his hands clasped at his chest as the scrawl writhed around his arms, out of the view of his subjects. The black smoke and lettering almost seemed familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>To see such strength derived from the love for his people amazed him, and terrified him. He wondered if he loved his people. Of course he did, didn’t he? He knew he cared for the people of Atlas and Mantle, and for their future. Couldn’t that be called love? No, it couldn’t be. To call that love would be an affront to the love that King Null displayed. What he felt was duty, duty born of an Iron Will. And that was fine.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He only wondered one terrifying last thing: did any of his people love him?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We smash. Hate and anger tear our body up in the midst of blood and battle. Madness-inducing power raises a storm of blood and shrapnel. We battle the red dragon day, after day, after day. We are the iron will. Cursed steel sinks into the darkness of sleep.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Iron Will will achieve his goal by any means necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he deem a sacrifice necessary, it will be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red blood will fall onto heartless iron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those with a heart rest in a soothing dream in the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heartless find no such comfort in the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Accursed iron had rend that comfort with its will.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First, I kept with the theme of Façade characters being named after German numbers, and made Sechs father King Null, or King Zero, hence why he wears a lunar tear. You know that one quest where we find out there's a flower cult in façade? It would have been funnier/scarier if I had known more about Drakengard before I played the game. I know it's a joke, but like, it's definitely more than a joke. Next, oturatxarpsiuhseg. If I remember correctly, the language of Façade is based off of reversed Japanese. That(tm) word is based of the Japanese word for gestalt, and the word praxis. Lastly, the third stanza of OG NieR's Iron Will story. I suppose that part means the Iron Will represents either the Legion, or the Empire Red Eye soldiers all the way back in Drakengard 1. I say the Legion because it was her maso/the magic within her that brought magic to the world of NieR. Thus, the legion fights her magic, fights her. It could also very well be both. Either way, I find that interesting. I also have plans regarding that allusion for later. ... Later. Now, with the rambling out of my system, I thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part 5: To Be Loved, To Give Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For his final days in the other world, James spends time in the Seafront. There, he meets a rather nice old woman. And just before returning to Remnant, he meets a kindered spirit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:) Art thou ready? This is the last real chapter, as the next will serve as a sort of epilogue and takes place at the end of V7. What a ride that volume was. Mmmh boy, I remember having a lot of fun writing this. But, I'll have a lot more to say that the end, so Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When James arrived at the Seafront, he wandered around. He decided it was a fine place to spend his last two days in the world where the sun doesn’t set or rise. He overheard a man complaining about having to deliver a package to the lighthouse with his hurting feet, and offered to deliver it for him. The postman is grateful, even if he should have been less trusting of strangers.</p><p> </p><p>The town is about what he expected, smaller than what he’s used to, but bustling with activity and the smell of fish and the sea is in the air as the sun shines from above. It’s a bit hot, but being in Atlas for so long can make anywhere else feel like its hot. There’s also a long beach to the west.  It would be perfect for relaxing if not for the shipwreck there. Its ominous, but not entirely out of place, all things considered. He decided to spend some time there later.</p><p> </p><p>The lighthouse rests at the top of a hill, and was what one would expect of a lighthouse. James realized that this town seemed so normal, unaffected by the decay outside of its boundaries. He knocked on the door, and waited. </p><p> </p><p>“Who is it? What do you want?” came a grouchy voice. When a woman opened the door, she stared at him for a moment, her eyes wide with shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, forgive me, you just reminded me of someone I’ve been waiting for.” her voice softened. Well? Come in.” she said, her voice returning to its earlier tone. “I’m sure you’re here for a reason.”</p><p> </p><p>“Two reasons, actually.” he clarified as he entered the lighthouse. “The postman wanted me to give this to you.” he said, handing her the delivery.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww. A package from my love.” she said warmly as she held it close to her chest. She let out a loving sigh, reminiscing on her lovely past. “You know, if we had had a child, I think he could have looked something like you.” She told him and stared at him a bit more.</p><p> </p><p>“It is unfortunate to be born in a world threatened by darkness though.” If he were being honest, he wasn't sure how else to respond.</p><p> </p><p>“You can say that again! This world is absolutely wretched! But at least love makes it all a little more bearable. … You said you came for two things, and you seem like you can listen and you look like you’ve got the time. Would you care to join me at the top of the light house?” she asked. Naturally, James agreed. He wanted to be on her good side. And it wasn’t like he was doing anything else anyways.</p><p> </p><p>As they made their way to the top, he took note of the rooms. Each floor of the light house was a room. All three floors had a simple candle-lit chandelier, and was simply furnished. He also took greater note of the woman. </p><p> </p><p>She wore a burgundy sash and a simple cream dress. Her grayed hair was cut short, and large, rounded, almost tear shaped, burgundy earrings hung from her ears. Her skin was wrinkled, and lightly tanned. Once they reached the top, she was out of breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” James asked, holding out a hand to offer help.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes” she huffed and dismissed his hand. “I’ll, be fine.” But, just as she said so, her legs buckled. Fortunately, she was holding onto the guard rail and James caught her, leaving her unhurt. However, a black script began to envelop her from her legs to her head. James was unsure what to do, and could only stare at the strange letters. He really hoped she wouldn’t die. And die, she did not. The script and darkness disappeared as soon as it appeared. James helped her up as she steadied herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Go to the cabinet right by the latter, and get the medicine on the middle shelf. It should be on the left.”</p><p> </p><p>As he went to get the medicine, he realized why the script on Yonah seemed familiar. Now that he had gotten a closer look at the Black Scrawl, he could see that it was the same script used by the androids and their weaponry. However, he did not know what to do with this information. He committed the symbols to memory and decided he would bring it up to Ozpin later. If it was magic like he was thinking, Ozpin could perhaps know something about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” she said and swallowed the bitter herbs. “I’ve been dealing with that longer than you’ve been alive, and it’s only gotten worse. But, my love for him has only gotten stronger. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, and I’m proof of it.” she said proudly. James said nothing. “I was right. You are a good listener! I loved to listen to him. I could do so for hours. He’s been abroad longer than you’ve been alive too, so all I have are his letters and gifts, and our memories together.” She opened the letter and handed it to James. “Read it for me would you? I’m all out of breath.” She stared out into the endless ocean as he read.</p><p> </p><p>To my dearest Ursula,</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>How I long to be with you once more. But, a captain must always see his mission fulfilled. No matter how cold the air bites, my love for you keeps me warm. No matter how hot the sun’s light beats down on me, your love keeps me refreshed. No matter what, your love is what keeps me going.</p>
  <p>To the east lies a desert. It is nearly barren of life. It is almost a miracle anyone can survive here, but people do. While searching for a souvenir for you, I came across a local tale. It told of a flower known as the desert rose. They said its beauty was incomparable, and right then, I knew I had to find it. Surely nothing could be as beautiful as you.</p>
  <p>A week, I searched. I ran out of water on the third day, and food on the fourth. But, my love for you kept me going. On the fifth day, I had finally found it. Indeed, it was beautiful, but nowhere as near as beautiful as you. Nothing could ever amount to your beauty, especially not to me. </p>
  <p>I had it preserved for you. It should be the package that arrived with this letter.</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>“Oh, quickly, bring it to me!” As ordered, James brought it to her and she opened it. Just as described, was a beautiful rose, a deep red with black at the edges, encased in a clear resin. “Oh how beautiful.” She marveled at it, rotating it to admire it. “Tell me, does it compare to me?” she held the flower up beside her face as she smiled and stuck a pose. James could not help but laugh a little.</p><p>“No, I’m inclined to agree with your love.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you flatterer.” she blushed. “Whoever raised you did a good job.”</p><p> </p><p>“I raised myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmp, too common a fate in the world, but, my words still stand. Now, continue reading! I know that isn’t the end.”</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Let it represent our love for each other: beautiful, and eternal. And just as this rose has traveled a great distance, our love extends such a distance. Our love will extend any boundary, and ocean, any world! So long as our love lives, we will be happy, and that is all we need.</p>
</blockquote><p>From your dearest love<br/>I love you, my dear Ursula</p><p> </p><p>“You know, your voice is deeper than his.” she said, still admiring the flower. However, there was just a trace of sadness on her face. “I remember his voice. But his eyes, I didn’t, or his smile. But seeing you has jogged my memory somehow, so thank you. I thought I lost a piece of him, a piece of our love, forever. The world is so cruel to make us forget the things we love. But, love still persists. Sometimes, I wonder if I just dreamed him, or wonder if he’s even alive. But his letters and gifts remind me that he’s real, and that he’s out there, loving me just as I love him. He gives me the strength to fight this damned scrawl. Its difficult, but I know it will be worth it once I see him again. There isn’t anything more powerful or valuable than love, young man.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>After that conversation, they moved back inside and ate a nice meal of fresh fish, one of the presumably many nice things about living by the sea. There, he finally told h<span>er his name, and she asked if he had ever dated. He told her that he had, and it hadn’t ended well. She told him that he would find a man worthy of him, and that he was a good man and had nothing to worry about. She said he would have someone to love, someone to love him. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he was able to ask if she had any astronomical records, and was happy to find that she did. It was a star chart once used by sailors to navigate the seas. It showed what the night sky looked like when night and day would travel across the planet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She also had a book that had pictures of the planets that circled the same star as this planet. Along with the pictures was a variety of information on said planets and other astronomical information. James knew that no matter what, he would make the time to read it once he returned. The information was ultimately useless, but it made him happy. It was what he needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After staying the “night” there, he got up in the “morning” and said his goodbye to the woman. She gave him a hug. A bit awkward on his part, but she seemed happy regardless, so he felt happy too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then made his way to the beach, out of sight of anyone for when he disappeared back to Remnant. It was devoid of other people, just as he wanted. He also wanted to think about what the woman told him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jimmy, you’ll find someone to love someday, someone who will love you too. Don’t you worry one bit!.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She had said it so confidently. The waves gently washed up against the shore as seagulls squawked now and then. The sea breeze was warm as it passed through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Romantic love, the most sought after form of love for so, so many. For a moment, Ironwood thought he felt it, thought he felt it in a kiss, in a cheesy line. Of course, it was not love, but at the time, he didn’t know. He now knows of one thing that he is sure isn’t love. But, he never knew what it was like to feel real love, or be truly loved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite this, he still hopes for love. He wants to love, but doesn’t know how. He wants to feel love, but doesn’t know what it would feel like. Despite this, he still hopes. He hopes that someday, he could perhaps feel the kind of love that Ursula feels, to be as loved as she is, and to love as much as she loves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is a warm thought broken by the sudden coldness of the surroundings. The ambient noise has been replaced by silence. The birds overhead were nowhere in sight, the air is still, and the ocean is too calm. James has more than enough experience to know that something bad is nearby, something very bad, and very deadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately, he readies The Iron Will and prepares himself. He looks around and feels a presence from the shipwreck. Whatever it is, he knows it’s better if he doesn’t fight it alone, and begins to slowly back away. However, it is futile. With incredible speed a tentacle, or perhaps snake-like appendage, slithers out from the wreck, and drags him in by his robotic leg. He manages to slice it off, and it dissolves into nothingness, almost like a grimm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly gets up and prepares to defend himself. From the shadows, he sees a figure emerge. Immediately, he freezes in fear. Glowing, piercing red eyes with black sclera stare at him. Her skin is the pure, pale white of cruel and eternal death. The metallic scream of a powerful shade pierces him. Before he can even try to subdue his fear, a dark spear strikes through an upper portion of his robotic arm, right through his aura, and he is slammed against a wooden beam. Before going unconscious, he notices that the hair is black rather than white. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he awakes, he hears commotion going on, and a lot of it. He looks up to find a giant beast that seemingly emerged from the shipwreck. It is unlike any grimm. It is the same thing from before, except now, she emerges from a giant egg that is mostly obscured by the ship. Ironwood can see that the egg is not too far away from him. She now has many, many wings that span an incredible length. She also appears to hold something in her hand, but James has no time to think about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His robotic arm was defunct, so he used his human hand to grip his weapon. Without the mechanical strength, it felt much, much heavier, but he lifted it nonetheless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just one more, and I can be human! That way, he can truly love me! That way, he won’t fear me!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She said in the scraping metallic voice of a shade. James knew how they sounded, and she sounded just like any other shade. But this time, he understood her words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emil! Can't you turn it to stone!?” shouted a voice. He recognized it as Nier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s magic is too strong! I can’t.” replied what sounded like a young boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There must be a way to kill this beast!” the grimoire said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With all his might, Ironwood jammed the sword into the egg all the way to the hilt. With a roar, he tore through the egg, causing blood to spew out of it. The beast screamed once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please! I just need one more!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she pleaded. In her pain, she dropped what she was holding. Thankfully, Ironwood  was able to catch it. He recognized it as the postman. He shook the postman awake, and fear was immediately plastered on his eyes. He stammered incoherently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, keep calm. You'll be okay. I'll get you out of here.” Ironwood assured him. The beast noticed that she had dropped the postman, and looked down to see him staring at her in fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>D-don’t be scared! I’m almost human! I can stand in the sun! See! I can even sing just like you taught me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she let out a cacophonous screech. It sounded the same as when she had first practiced with him. They could feel the very air around them vibrate with her powerful and wretched voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You- You monster!” he shouted at her, still very scared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I- I’m not a monster. Why am I a shade? I’m supposed to be human! I am a human! I can sing! I can love!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Disgusting beast!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why? Why would you say that? You cared for me didn’t you? I love you! You were the only one who was ever nice to me or helped me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You filthy man-eater!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>But you taught me to sing. You offered me food. You came to visit me. You wanted me to live with you. You wanted a daughter to love. Wasn’t all that love? I love you. Don’t you love me? please say you love me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate you! Die!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words pierced her heart. She fell down, her body lying in the shallow water. Thousand wings fall to the ground in a feathery descent. Her hair swayed with the warm waves, back and forth, back, and forth. Beams of sunlight filtered through the gray sky. A pretty, shining white flower blew in the fresh and warm breeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I never quite realized… how beautiful the world is.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ironwood looked into her eyes as he raised the sword. In them, he saw someone who wanted to give their love. He saw someone who wanted to feel another’s love. Her only solace was the beauty she saw in the world. His only solace was a dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We dream. The dream of a tiny butterfly, Wildly dancing in the rain. We are the iron will. We dream, a deep, unfulfilled dream!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is one thing The Iron Will cannot </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly</span>
  </em>
  <span> obtain: his dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No power is without its price.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, A2 refrence. The Little Mermaid's death line in her story is actually similar to that A2 line. When I noticed that, I knew I had to make a refrence to that. And Ursula. I liked her, and especially liked the quests revolving around her. I never cry, but I almost cried at the end of her quests. And yes, that is Nier and Human!Emil facing off against TLM. Why? No fancy reason or anything. Now, onto Ironwood. Reminder: I simp for him so hard. Moving on, Big thing here: a dream. We don't know what his dream is, or if he ever had one, in canon. But listen, *puts on tin foil hat and clown make-up* what if his dream was to visit outer space. The only normal interest of his that we know he has is astronomy, and what did he want to do with Atlas? Rise it high into the planet's atmosphere. Someday, it would have went beyond that, right? Therefore, his goal to rise atlas is one of necessity, but deep down, it is also a guilty personal desire. However, to tie it to the Iron Will, it is not meant to be. a tiny butterfly, wildly dancing in the rain, I interpret that as the desire to find safety in the natural chaos of a cruel world. Likewise, James wanted safety from Salem, the supernatural force of their cruel world. God, I've already wrote a lot, so I will stop there. Onto the next. But, as always, feel free to ask if you have any questions, or whatever you will.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part 6: Abandon Love, Abandon Humanity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An short epilogue, where the effects of this adventure on Ironwood are explored.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2 4 1 today. Is short though. I love James Ironwood. He's such a fun character.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Machines,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Androids,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magic, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Iron Will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The information he had gathered was put to good use. The machine information led to an advancement in AI and firepower. Slowly, it made its way into the public in various forms. Atlas was already rather advanced, and had become even more advanced. It then spread its advancements across Remnant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some of his information on technology, and magic, also went to the creation of a device that transferred souls from one vessel to the next via aura. It was intended to be used with maidens to rule out the randomness factor their natural transfer method held. Glynda played a key role in its development, thanks to her knowledge on Project Gestalt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The information on androids, however, was kept secret, save for a select few. It was far too advanced and dangerous to be public, and also difficult to mass produce. It took so much work, but the world had seen its first fully realized android with a soul. She was first referred to as P-33. He told no one, but he hoped that for her sake, she could love just like the machine she was titled after. He was grateful the lead scientist had friendship in mind when creating her, it was part of the reason he chose him after all. Eventually, it became Penny-33, and then just Penny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What little information he had surmised on magic made no sense to Oz, but it sure made some sense to Glynda. And apparently, there was something that made Salem look like a child stealing from a candy store. But it was a threat that existed in another world. Ironwood hoped it would stay that way. There was already too much to deal with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Iron Will was far too heavy for the average person to lift when it joined James in his return. Very few things got a notable reaction out of Oz. This accursed hunk of iron did. Ozpin’s gaze darkened upon setting his eyes on it. He looked at it with pity and disgust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To appease Ozpin, he allowed him to purify it. It became much lighter thereafter and glistened a clean silvery color now, which James greatly approved of. It was rather quality metal, so it was melted down and reforged into his replacement prosthetics, and into a set heavy, deadly revolvers, much more beffiting of him than a sword, he though.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Rare information on Astronomy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he collected from the strange things store and Ursula are his most prized personal possessions. But to be fair, the items did not have much competition. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From them, he learned so much. Stars can die. Stars are born. Some are so large that they birth something unimaginable upon their death. Their planet is lucky. Life cannot spawn on just any planet. Not all planets are solid. Gravity is a weak force with incredible potential. Time and space are the fabric of the universe, not some god or magic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The universe is beautiful, at least to him. He holds an image of a night sky the people of Remnant have never seen. He knew things of a dream that no one would know for quite some time. He looks forward to the day Remnant learns of the celestial knowlege he obtained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dreams that he may one day love among the stars, where the world is beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nier,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beepy and Kalil,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jakob, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Devola and Popola,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King Null,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursula, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Little Mermaid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All embodied a form of love. Some of which, Ironwood had never felt and would never feel. Some of which, he hoped to feel some day. Love would always be a difficult issue for him. He accepted that. As time progresses, he thinks he begins to feel an inkling of love. For who or what, he is not sure. It doesn’t matter who or what though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hug makes him think he knows what love actually feels like. And all of a sudden, a dream seems possible, even in a wretched world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A single shot is all it takes. More than aura shatters with that bullet. He sees that he has no place for love in his life. He has never had anyone to love, and no one has ever loved him. Love has never powered him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willpower is what has always fueled this machine. He does what he must, for that is all he can do. He believes in what he was doing, that he is right, and that it will all be worth it. What else can he do? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He abandons all love, and embraces a wretched reality: his will is the will of Atlas, and it must be fulfilled. A heart is only a hindrance to the machine, after all. But, in abandoning love, he abandons his humanity. It it his choice</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A biological machine with an Iron Will is born. Its conviction in its base ideals are without equal. Someday, the day when its Iron Will has rusted, it will die. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question is, will it be forced to live on and atone? Or will it decay into the primordial unknown from which it came, and dream a fulfilled dream?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ironironironironironironironironironironironironiron.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The iron was beaten into shape. It stood alone in battle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ironironironironironironironironironironironironiron.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>killkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkill.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The iron killed with abandon. That was its reason to exist.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>killkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkill.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>meatmeatmeatmeatmeatmeatmeatmeatmeatmeatmeat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The iron took countless lives to make its dream come true.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>meatmeatmeatmeatmeatmeatmeatmeatmeatmeatmeat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>bloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodblood.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The iron shed bloody tears, for it could not be human again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodblood.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poor, foolish Iron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If only he could have opened his mind: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>See that he does have something to love,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>See that he has something to love him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was there. They were there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If only he could have closed his mind:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To have stopped questioning what love is,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To have stopped wondering if what he felt was love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Love is whatever one decides is love. What he felt was love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, the Iron did no such thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was blinded, bound, by the will of something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Iron's will was never his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all, what is one to expect of the wretched?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor James, a man who forsook his humanity, blinded by the duty to serve others, blind to the fact that he he musn't neglect himself. It a burden he has taken upon himself though, and he accepts it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>